


salt of the earth

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: They survive.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 16
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	salt of the earth

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** salt  
> also for the fffc **drabble madness**.
> 
> enjoy!

Will can still taste the salt water in the back of his throat.

He coughs and retches, digs his fingers into the sand of the beach they've ended up in. Hannibal isn't much better off, his chest heaving as he coughs out water.

It tastes like damnation, it tastes like ruin. It tastes like they shouldn't have been spit back out by the ocean, but they are here nonetheless, alive and breathing.

"Where—" Will coughs into his arm. "Where's our next stop?"

Hannibal offers him a small smile. His lips are coated with salt crystals.

"Bedelia's."

Will laughs. "Of course."


End file.
